One of the more recent and rapidly growing technological advances lies in the field of computer aided design apparatus. This apparatus comprises several components that necessarily must be located in close relationship in order for the efficient use of the apparatus. In most instances, this presents problems since the ordinary work stations, such as a desk, are not designed to accommodate all of the required components. It is also desirable that apparatus of this nature be available for use at more than one location. This presents a problem in moving all of the required components from one location to another location. Economic considerations prevent the provision of all the required components at a plurality of locations. Therefore, there exists a need for providing some solution to the foregoing problems.